Pertemuan di Kafe Kecil
by terigelinding
Summary: Mereka tidak sadar cinta dapat tumbuh dari hal yang sedehana.


**Kuroshitsuji punya ****Yana ****Toboso**

* * *

A/N : Newbie. Fic pertama di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Mohon bantuannya \(;v;

Warning(s) : AU, pendek, datar, kecepetan, OOC, krik. CielxLizzy

.

.

Ketika seorang pemuda duduk di bangku kayu di atas panggung kecil kafe Michaelis, banyak tepuk tangan terdengar. Seorang perempuan yang ada di sanapun bertepuk tangan juga, tanpa tahu sedang ada apa. Kemudian perempuan yang kerap disapa Lizzy itu melihat si pemuda. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia tahu, si pemuda tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

Di sisi lain, si pemuda tahu, seorang perempuan yang sedang memandanginya baru pertama kali datang ke kafe itu. Namun dia tidak peduli dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

Suara gitar mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan nyanyian dari si pemuda, yang cukup indah untuk Lizzy. Lizzy—dan juga pelanggan lain—menyukai pertunjukan dari pemuda itu, tentu saja, dia tahu itu; seperti bagian dari rutinitasnya.

Lalu lagu yang dibawakan pemuda itupun sampai pada akhir, yang segera disambut banyak tepuk tangan lagi. "Terima kasih, saya Ciel mohon undur diri. Selamat menikmati malam ini." Lalu pemuda itu—Ciel—pun turun.

Lizzy meninggalkan meja kayu tempat ia tadi duduk lalu membayar pesanannya, dan meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Saat itu hujan, namun ia menyukainya. Dia berjalan dibawah hujan tanpa payung yang seharusnya melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak basah.

_Dia tidak tahu akan terus kembali ke kafe tersebut, agar bisa melihat pemuda itu—_

Rintik hujan yang membuat garis basah di jendela kafe tadi menarik perhatian Ciel sebentar, kemudian ia acuhkan dan kembali masuk ke dalam rutinitasnya. "Selamat malam, ingin coba kopi terbaru kami?" Tanya Ciel pada lelaki yang duduk di balik _counter_ dekat ia berdiri. Masih dengan wajah tidak ramahnya.

—_Pemuda itupun tidak tahu, sejak kapan pandangannya terus jatuh pada perempuan tadi, dan tentu saja, dia tidak akan mengakuinya untuk waktu yang mungkin lama_.

* * *

**Pertemuan di Kafe Kecil**

Chapter 1

* * *

Tubuhnya basah, bukan karena peluh, namun karena air hujan. Seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Lizzy berjalan menembus hujan, menuju rusun tempat ia tinggal; yang berjarak setengah kilometer saja. Ia meninggalkan banyak jejak kaki penuh tanah basah dan tetesan air saat berjalan menuju flatnya, yang sepertinya akan membuat William—si kepala rusun—sebal.

Memasuki flatnya, Lizzy segera membersihkan diri lalu mengganti pakaian yang basah dengan pakaian baru, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap takut sakit. Kemudian dia mulai mengerjakan tugas yang ia bawa pulang kemarin. 'Masih banyak gambar yang belum dinilai.' Pikirnya.

Elizabeth Midford, adalah seorang guru di Taman Kanak-kanak Weston.

c\_/

"Jadi, apa bedanya kopi terbaru ini, Ciel?"

"Hanya ditambahkan perasa kue saja."

"Serius?" Ciel mengangguk. "Apakah enak?"

"Tidak tahu, belum pernah dicoba sebelumnya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Undertaker itu tertawa sambil mengangkat cangkir kopi yang ada di depannya, lalu meminum cairan coklat kehitaman itu. "Rasanya aneh."

"... Sudah kuduga," ucap Ciel seraya meletakan sebelah tangannya di dagu, berpikir seperti seorang detekfif.

"Ciel, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?" Tanya pemuda berambut perak itu sambil terkekeh kepada Ciel.

"Kopi susu itu terlalu _mainstream_."

* * *

Ketika sinar matahari menembus tirai pink dekat tempat tidurnya, Lizzy tahu, dia tidak bisa tidur lebih lama lagi. Hari ini adalah Senin, sebagai seorang guru TK tidak seharusnya ia bermalas-malasan—mengingat anak kecil cenderung senang pada hari ini; karena bisa bertemu teman-teman lagi. Lalu ia bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Lizzy telah siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Dia mengambil tas selempang dan membawa sebuah map berisikan kertas-kertas bergambar yang telah selesai ia nilai di tangan kirinya.

Jujur saja, Lizzy masih ingin tidur.

Setelah memakai sepatu, ia mengunci pintu flatnya lalu berjalan keluar rusun. Lizzy menampar wajahnya dengan pelan, berharap tindakannya barusan dapat menghilangkan kantuk walau hanya sesaat.

Melewati kafe kemarin—karena searah dengan TK Weston—Lizzy berpikir untuk membeli kopi disana, hanya untuk tambahan energi saja.

'Closed' begitulah tulisan yang ada dipintunya, namun didalamnya Lizzy dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai gelap sedang membersikan meja-meja di dalam kafe tersebut. 'Kalau tidak salah namanya Ciel,' pikir Lizzy.

c\_/

Ciel sedang membersihkan meja dengan malas, 'Malangnya nasibku,' pikir pemuda itu. Sebastian si pemilik kafe sedang berbelanja di pasar, membuat pemuda itu harus bersih-bersih sendirian.

_Tok tok tok_

Ciel menengok ke asal suara ketukan itu terdengar. Seorang perempuan sedang berdiri di balik pintu kaca kafe itu sambil mengatakan sesuatu, sayangnya Ciel tidak bisa membaca bibir, suaranyapun tidak terdengar sama sekali "Kami masih tutup," kata Ciel. Sama seperti Ciel, perempuan itu tidak mengerti yang Ciel katakan, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. 'Kalau tidak salah, dia pelanggan kemarin,' pikir Ciel.

Perempuan itu bicara sekali lagi namun hasilnya masih sama, tidak terdengar dan Ciel tetap tidak bisa membaca bibirnya, "Kami masih tutup!" Kata Ciel sekali lagi, 'Tidak mengerti arti _Closed_ apa...' pikir Ciel sebal. Namun perempuan itu masih tidak mengerti juga. Ciel menyerah, meninggalkan lap yang sedang ia gunakan dan berjalan ke pintu tadi lalu membukanya. "Maaf kam—"

"Apa aku bisa beli kopi?" Kata perempuan itu, memotong ucapan Ciel.

Ciel berpikir sebentar, "Ada, sisa kemarin," Dia jawab seadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang perlu itu, berkafein bukan?" Kata perempuan itu sambil memijat keningnya.

"... Masuklah." Ciel membuka pintu kaca tadi agar perempuan itu masuk, rambut pirangnya sedikit tergerak akibat langkah kaki perempuan itu yang cukup cepat. Kemudian Ciel berjalan menuju _counter_ dan menyiapkan pesanan kopinya tadi. "Tidak minum di sini, 'kan?" Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Ciel memberikan segelas berisi kopi kepada si perempuan, yang segera dibayar olehnya, "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima ka—" Perempuan itu sudah berlari keluar kafe sambil meminum kopi yang baru saja dibelinya, yang tentu saja segera Ciel hiraukan, 'Yang penting dibayar,' pikir Ciel.

Pemuda itu baru akan melanjutkan sesi bersihin mejanya ketika ia sadar hampir menginjak sebuah kertas bergambar. Ciel mengambil kertas tersebut, sebuah rumah bercat hijau dengan cerobong asap yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau juga, dengan tulisan acak-acak dipojok bawahnya, _Herman Greenhill._

'_... _Lebih baik gambar ini kusimpan._'_

Berlanjut

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini

review? :)

kritik dan saran diterima.


End file.
